halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Goes to School episode 3
After the beginning credits, Elliot is seen sleeping in his room with a lamp shade on his head. Even so, he is annoyed by his alarm clock enough to say "SHUT UP!". He then heads to his bike, but is instantly hit by a cinderblock. Afterword, he runs into a plane, which he hijacks to get him to school. After Elliot lands through the ceiling, Mr. Cool says "these doofuses again," before Brandon interrupts him and tells him to apologize for calling him fat. Mr. Cool then tells the class that there would be a field trip after second period, with Brandon praising that they would not have to deal with Ms. Person for five minutes straight. Mr. Cool is about to say not to “dilly-dally," but Brandon says it first, telling him that he reads minds. Brandon says that Elliot wants to punch him in the ear, which he does. Mr. Cool then asks Elliot what "shoes" is in Italian, with Elliot breaking the fourth wall by saying, "Didn't I just answer that in the last episode?", after which Brandon tells him to shut his face, with Elliot responding by making his face disappear. Mr. Cool then tells Xavior to stop playing World of Warcraft, with no response until Xavior looks up and says that he had to kill a "leet hacker". Brandon then tells him that the game sucks big tits, with Xavior responding that it isn't gay or stupid like he is. Elliot then asks where Jimbo was, with Brandon saying that he was killed by a squirrel. Jimbo then appears and says he had a pizza as a snack before school. Elliot then questions why he would have pizza at 8:00 in the morning, and Brandon claims Jimbo was indeed attacked by said squirrel and put on cologne to mask the smell for the incident and for Elliot to shut his face again. The bell rings and they head to their next class. There, Ms. Person tells everyone that Mr. Higglesworth is absent that day. She then takes attendance, when Xavior then appears and falls in love with Ms. Person, however it turns out to be Mr. Higglesworth in disguise. Jimbo then asks a question, to which Mr. Higglesworth who tells him to shut his face, which Brandon persuading him to shut his face in which Jimbo's face then disappears a la Elliot. Mr. Higglesworth then tells everyone why they are "fagolas." An older and weirder “student”, Elmer appears behind him and says his famous line, "My name’s Elmer." Elliot then says that they've learned that his name is Elmer, which makes Mr. Higglesworth rage and his head grow in a size. He replies that they are making Bill Gates look like Gabe Newell, to which Bill Clinton says that he pronounced his name wrong. This makes Jimbo say that he said it before, causing Elmer to throw his desk at him. The bell rings and Mr. Higglesworth says "Get outta here, you generfags." Whereupon F O L D I N G C H A I R appears and yells, "HEY! I'' MADE UP THAT WORD!" To which Mr. Higglesworth replies, "And no one likes inside jokes, so get outta this episode." And the gang head to Ms. Person's class. There, Elliot knocks down Ms. Person, causing Brandon to laugh at her. She asks the class what the periodic table is, with The Postal Dude responding by saying "Yes; I suppose it ''would have been more politically correct to kill the women and the minorities first," and shooting her, making Brandon laugh even more, saying how much she failed at life because she was shot by the Postal Dude. The principal comes on and says that it's time for the field trip, "except for the douchebag wearing a trench coat." Ms. Person, surviving the shot, then tells them to get going. At the bus lot, Brandon ask how Ms. Person survived being shot, when Dan and Chris appear and call him a “slicer”, which he says is "so offensive". Francis then tells them to get on the bus and leaves, Dan and Chris are forgotten to be on the bus, Dan says the school sucks until the two get ran over by a bus but had survived, Francis drives the bus he runs over a police officer who replies to him "You Fuck!", Elmer says to Xavior “My name's Elmer, DAMN IT!” which Xaviors finds creepy. After arriving, Ms. Person tells them that she would be their guide. Dr. Breen appears and makes a bad joke. Dr. Breen: I pose a conundrum to you, a riddle if you will. Knock knock. Ms. Person: Who's there? Dr. Breen: Me, the guy who slept with your mother last night! Brandon then attempts to leave, and does so after injuring Ms. Person. He lets everyone leave except Jimbo. Jimbo then shows him candy, which makes him break the glass to get, unwittingly letting him out. Xavior's laptop is stolen and destroyed by Francis. Brandon is about to taunt Xavior about it when he reveals that he has an iPod Touch, making Brandon chin slap him. As they chase each other away with Brandon calling Xavior a "Tater Tot," Elliot says that this is a cold case (Pun intended on him Closing a Fridge). However, an enraged Elmer breaks from his usual voice and yells at him for making a bad joke before storming off-screen.